


A High Spooky Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Highness, Homework, M/M, Mc Donald, Pre-Daft Punk, Smutt, Tennessee AU, Young, inspired by a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel and Thomas decides to go high the day of Halloween .<br/>But never expected to get love... and even more...<br/>( A collaboration of lilgaaby and Thomas_Kun )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> When Thomas_Kun and I listened to the song Tongue Tied by Group Love... we created that c:  
> I loved working with you . If you want to write fanfiction you know where to find me.  
> I hope you all will smile at this and that it will bring you out some good memories
> 
> ( Don't do drug kids. )  
> ( And don't eat too much McDo ( RIGHT THOMAS_KUN ? xD ) )

 . ****

Thomas and Guy-Manuel were the DJs  of the halloween party of the school. They wer  two french students , doing a student exchange program and that’s where they met in Tennessee. When Thomas actually heard swearing in french on an english test he was failing he automatically knew he would maybe one of his  only best friend and friend here in the high-school. Of course , it was clear that Thomas and Guy-Manuel were known as the best djs in the school. They were always together . They went like Laurel and Hardy , like french fries and ketchup , like milk and oreos.

Thomas Bangalter was rather popular. All the girls were falling for him . Thomas was always being seen with one or two girls, that liked to flirt with him and tell him to say french things because french was oh so sexy. He had brown curls , a long face , he was rather tall and charismatic ; he was always smiling adorably and he was really active in shcool ; he was even the shcool president . And everyone liked his sense of humor , and his sweet french accent.

Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo… was the dark bad type. He was a bad boy , a little punk ; his brown beautiful wavy hair was always messy and he liked to wear leather jackets and old t-shirts of Kiss , and The Doors. He was smoking in the corridor ( which made him the student that was the most hated by the Principal ) and his blue, beautiful icy cold eyes were making the girls wet ; but none of them never got him smiling or even noticing they were there. The  two girls Guy-Manuel ever talked to were Ronie and Elie , two rather geeks and a bit outkast girls , that were not giving a fuck about all the popularity thing.  Guy-Manuel was handsome  . But that kind of beauty was distant. Only Thomas made him smile. It was a mystery and many of the girls were jealous and turned on by the two boys.

Before the show , Elie caught Guy-Manuel staring at Thomas . She sighed :

‘’Dude … you got to tell him...’’

Guy-Manuel looked down :

‘’Fucking no. I’m not a faggot. ‘’

She gave him a punch and he exclaimed :

‘’Hey you know what I meant. Please don’t hurt me , I am sorry to insult your bisexuality, fuck.’’

Elie laughed :

‘’Caution french boy . You should seriously tell Thomas...’’

Guy-Manuel sighed. Thomas turned his gaze  to him and waved his hand.

Guy-Manuel looked at him and whispered :

‘’Better get ready for the halloween party. I got to go to the gym and prepare all the equipment for tonight with Thomaf. ‘’

The girl with the curly pink dyed hair laughed and said :

‘’Bye baguette !’’

Guy-Man growled and joined Thomas :

‘’I brought the equipment  we can go and start to install our stock . ‘’

Guy-Man noded and started to smoke inside the gym :

‘’All right we will put the speaker , there and there, the rest will be on the table. Go get the cables . I’ll get the samplers. ‘’

Thomas laugehd and said :

‘’Smoking in the school really ? ‘’

Guy-Manuel giggled :

‘’The system of education don’t give a fuck about me  , so I don’t give a fuck about the system of education , buddy ‘’

***

Now , Thomas and Guy-Man were on the stage jamming hard for the Halloween party of West High  .  The music was hella loud.  Thomas was bobbing his head as Guy-Manuel was remixing the Ghostbuster’s theme . Of course , Thomas forgot the treble , like always , because he was too much into the bass line. When they were on the scene it was like … they were in harmony ; they were sharing the same passion. It was the same reason that they were so good together. Not only were they best friends, but it was like they became one with the music so to speak. It was like they knew exactly what the other had planned for the music. Everyone was dancing in the various costumes. There were fake tombs on the DJs table and some spider webs were all over the place. Thomas laughed seeing his Mathematics teacher trying to flirt with his English teacher , by dancing like his father. Thomas leaned to Guy-Manuel and told him to play a slow track at the end for them to get lucky .  Guy-Manuel shrugged , laughing and accepted , changing the sampler on the mixing table.

Everyone was jumping and Thomas was happy to see that Elie was kissing a mummy who was in fact Ronie. He was happy it worked between them. He pointed them out to Guy-Manuel who noded . Guy-Manuel took the microphone and his voice blasted out in the speakers :

‘’Okayy spooky creatures ! Now… Daft Punk’s bringing you the essential mix with  a selection of slow songs , so grab a gal or a boy ; it’s time for getting closer.’’

The principal frowned at Guy-Manuel who simply laughed and added :

‘’Come on Mr. Henry , we know you  have a crush on the Libriarian.’’

Both blushed and Thomas punched Guy-Manuel , no time to get in trouble with the principal :

‘’Ok , now here you are , let’s goooo  , voici the essential mix ‘’ ( a bunch of girls screamed as he said it in french and Guy-Manuel did a face palm , making Thomas laugh rather loudly. )

Then Thomas and Guy-Man played the essential mix that started with Forever Young by Alphaville as well as You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson.  Also , Thomas insisted to play Lovely Days by Bill Wilthers.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Thomas’ shoulder , it was Ronie ( only Thomas knew her real name ) she smiled and said :

‘’You fucking avocado. Take this bag of weed. This McDonald’s card . I’ll be good , I’ll take care of the rest .  I’ll take your equipment home , I have a car and it doesn’t bother me  , there is not that much thing you know . Just a couple of box. ‘’

Thomas smiled , she was maybe one of the best DJ in the school ( there were only three DJs . Him , Guy-Man and Ronie )

‘’Where do you want me to go , sister ? To the church . ‘’

She smiled and whispered in his ear :

‘’ It’s a good place to flirt and you know what you want ! It’s your chance. Now … go with him. You won’t regret it . ‘’

Thomas blushed and took the bag of weed , making sure no one actually saw him . And hugged Ronie :

‘’Thanks. I’ll do it . Guy-Man , on s’en va ‘’

Guy-Man frowned :

‘’ Quoi ?We are leaving ? But I have a date with Martha..’’

Thomas laughed awkardly and pointed a girl that was kissing a boy named David .

Guy-Manuel became pale and just threw out :

‘’Fuck off , I’m out , let’s leave. ‘’

And they left.

 


	2. High In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness here and NSFW are coming.

Guy-Manuel was practically silent during the drive. He had a lit cigarette in his hand with the window down as Thomas just silently drove down the dimly lit road. Sometimes he would stare at the long field with dozens of cows , or the mountains that seemed to form a sort of wall around the state. The weather was nice , the night was warm. Sometimes , it was better than in Paris where it was always rainy and humid. Thomas looked at the beautiful fireflies dancing in the wood. The one thing about Tennessee is that street lights were not a big thing; especially if you were to go off-road or take one of the numerous back roads. The town was rather small. With a really religious mind ; there was a curfew and homosexuals weren’t accepted at the church. It kinda pissed off Thomas , but the boys were rather used to this kind of mind as in france , when some people could be really liberal others were conservative as hell. Guy-Manuel couldn’t believe they were going to McDonald’s at 11 at night the 31 october 1992 . He smiled ; the kinds of things only his bestfriend would do with him at halloween. Thomas loved the taste of the American Fast Food. Though it was not good ; he was always craving for the chicken McNuggets. Guy-Manuel was not really fond of American fast-food, but would eat whatever just to satisfy Thomas. When they arrived at the McDonald’s, they got out of the car and were almost instantly met by a variety of smells radiating off of the building it seemed. Guy-Manuel grinned as he heard the song Rythm of the Night from the speaker of the restaurant .The duo walked into the rather busy store and Thomas looked up at the menu before them. “Welcome to McDonald’s,” the small, blonde cashier said, “how may I serve you today?” 

Thomas spoke first : 

‘’Chicken Mc Nuggets and a coca diet for me . ‘’

Guy-Manuel declared : 

‘’ Double big mac , large fries and a coca . ‘’ 

The blonde looked at them and frowned : 

‘’Coca … like coca cola ? ‘’ 

The two french boys nodded. In france , this how you say coke. The boys never got rid of old speaking habitudes. The blonde simply nodded and took down their order. “That will be $12.55, please.” 

Thomas looked at Guy-Man and said : 

‘’Don’t get money , I pay. ‘’

Guy-Manuel laughed :

‘’No I can pay myself. ‘’

Thomas insisted :

‘’No merde , it’s me.’’

‘’No it’s me.’’

‘’IT’S ME. ‘’

The blonde cashier looked at them laughing and said : 

‘’So who pay . ‘’

The two boys, at the same time, said : 

 

‘’ME !! ‘’ 

The cashier continued to look at the both of them and told the other workers their order. “I will let you two work this out. Your food will be with you momentarily.” She handed them their reciept. “Your number is 140. Please listen for it.” With that, the blonde girl handed them their cups and the two took them and went over to the soda machine, still bickering about who will pay. 

‘’No but Guy-Manuel , don’t be a snob . I’ll pay . ‘’ Guy-Manuel, knowing he was not going to get anywhere, gave in. “Fine, Thom. You pay. But at least let me pay you back.”

Guy-Manuel nodded and roll his eyes :

‘’Why is it so a big deal for you to pay for me , anyway ? ‘’ 

Thomas blushed and whispered : 

 

‘’Maybe you are a big deal . ‘’ 

Guy-Man said : 

‘’ I didn’t hear . Repeat again ? ‘’ 

Thomas looked down , and said : 

‘’ Just … being polite and chill . That’s it bro. ‘’

Guy-Manuel bit his lip. He did not mean for this to get this out of hand. “Je suis desolé, Thom.” 

Their number was called and Thomas went up and paid for the meal. “Sorry about all of that,” he glanced down at the worker’s name, “Savannah. Thank you for your patience.” Savannah giggled and looked at the cute teenage boy. Guy-Manuel caught the glance and glared at her with disdain. Thomas did not notice the glaring Guy-Manuel and took the food. Guy-Manuel shook his head and sit at a table . Thomas took out the food from the bag and handed Guy his food and then took out his. Guy ate in complete silence and Thomas felt sort of bad. For what he did not know, but there was a certain, how would you say, atmosphere surrounding Guy-Manuel. He looked angrier and even more introverted then usual. “Guy, are you alright?” 

Guy-Manuel looked at his food and rolled his eyes , careless : 

‘’ Yes I’m fine. Seriously . I’m really happy to eat Mc Donald with you. I never ate that much Mc Donald when I was in Paris. Fancy french food ; I was kinda tired of that. ‘’

Thomas cleared his throat. “Oui, the fancy french cuisine was getting to be rather boring. I do not know why, but the grease that goes into this food is really addicting.”

Guy-Manuel grinned sarcastically and unwrapped his double big-mac : 

‘’ Think about it. Bigger americans. Bigger money for Mc Donald . It always have to be big so it better. ‘’

“I see what you are saying, Guy. I guess I don’t think about food as deeply as you do.” He replied, dunking his chicken mcnugget into some barbecue sauce and then taking a bite of it. 

Guy-Manuel shrugged : 

‘’It’s not because I got a F in ethics that I can’t think Bangalter .‘’ 

“I did not mean for that to offend you. It was only a statement after all.” 

Liking to tease Thomas a bit , the shorter man winked and said : 

‘’Relax Thomaf. Be chill. I am not mad at you because you don’t think americans are big. ‘’

A woman stares at him with disgust .

Guy-Manuel shrugged , not even looking at her just to show how much he cared : 

‘’Sorry ma’am it’s jus the truth. ‘’

Thomas looked at the frowning lady and just busted out laughing. Everyone was looking at them now. But hell… It was just … Priceless.He nearly choked on his nugget doing so. He quickly took a sip from his drink in hopes that that would make the food wash down his throat. 

Thomas looked at him and in that moment , he smiled. That is why he loved Guy-Manuel. For his honesty. His dry sense of humor . And his sarcasm. That is what made him always looking for that hing of iceness in his life. Guy-Manuel , not helping them case , just added : 

‘’’ But I mean seriously… Okay I know we french people are maybe humm… douche , you know how parisians can be really awfull and chiants , but I mean it’s the truth… Everything is big in this country. Even the Costco is big. And so is their ego . Seriously , we don’t have that kind of shit , like Costco .. Fuck .. I never knew what costco was before I hitted america ‘’

The woman nearly fainted and Thomas felt sorry , somehow , for her but it was just too much funny not to giggle or laugh. Some of the clients were grinning. Other not , but Thomas didn’t looked at them. The only person, in this crowded Mc Donald , that mattered , the only face he was looking was the face he had in front of him. 

Thomas looked at him and smiled with somehow , a hint of tenderness that was kind of cheesy and obvious , blushing , his eyes shining as he wattered his lips , giggling , looking down . Guy-Manuel blushed. And then frowned. Thomas was doing that kinda ‘’I look at you , I blush , I smile , I play with my lips , I giggle and I look away ‘’ thingy a lot. But heck , it became cute now ? Why did he blushed at Thomas’ shyness ? Why did he blushed at his best friend ? Thomas was cute ? Since when ? How come this bean pole could make him blush . How come this bean pole was cute. How come Thomas was so cute , and it was only now that it was clear for him .

‘’ Happy halloween bro. Do you believe there is some old house that are haunted here ? Or maybe some haunted old farm ? That would be rad to visit one. ‘’

“Oui. I am almost done eating so let’s do that after.” In truth, Thomas was the one who got scared, but he would not back down.

Guy-Manuel snapped his finger : 

‘’Oh yes let’s go to that old tiny church. You know the one where Ronie and Elie got like expulsed of because they kissed in front of it ? “

“That one? That one sounds good.” He laughed at that memory. “They didn’t seem to care though.”

‘’It’s sad that people thinks that homosexuality is a sickness or like , something you choose to be. ‘’ 

The same woman that stared at Guy-Manuel said out loud : 

‘’Oh please my Sweet Jesus forgive the sins of these young people they don’t know what they are saying . ‘’

( ooooooooooooooh look at guy -man then) 

Guy-Manuel stiffened and choke his drink . He face the woman and said , dryly : 

‘’Come on. There is , with all my fucking respect ma’am , another think that American should worry more than themselves right ? People. I’m sorry . But if you really believe in god , than you should believe that god made them like that right ? So why should jesus would fucking make them gay if he didn’t wanted them to be like him ? Ugh. Now you see. That maybe it’s not their fault , ma’am. Plus maybe Jesus is gay. And so fucking what. Get over it , we are soon in 2000 .’’

All the restaurant is staring at Guy-Manuel . That just don’t care eat his hamburger and then said :

‘’Please , ugh , cashier , where is the bathroom ? ‘’ 

‘’Thomas stares at the people and say : 

‘’Y’all got a problem with what he say ? ‘’ 

Guy-Manuel blush. Thomas was taking his defense ; him that was normally so shy … 

‘’No ? Then well , eat and leave us alone . ‘’ 

Everyone went back to their meal and Guy-Manuel took the arm of Thomas ; 

‘’Thanks dude. ‘’ 

‘’No problem Guy-Man. It was really beautiful what you say . ‘’ 

Guy-Manuel blushed and laughed : 

‘’I know right ? Let’s go out . The people here sucks . ‘’ 

The woman swears at him and Guy-Manuel give her a fuck you and say : 

‘’ What did I say ma’am . This is just the truth . ‘’ 

They leave Mc Donald . Thomas stopped Guy-Manuel . 

‘’Dude. I got weed in my pocket. Let’s go smoke it on the church… I know it’s curfew… ‘’

Guy-Manuel laugh and gives a high five to Thomas : 

‘’Fuck Thomas it’s great. Yeah let’s get high. It’ll be rad. ‘’ 

‘’On halloween with that much amount of fog ? Isn’t dangerous ? ‘’ 

Guy-Manuel looked at him and grinned : 

‘’Are you scared , T-Bang ? ‘’ 

"Not so much scared as worried for our wellbeing, Guy. I highly don't advise driving in this fog. We could get arrested among other things."

Guy laughed and gave Thomas a reassuring pat on the back. "If you are so worried, then why not walk? It isn't that far if I recall..." 

Thomas just nodded and the two made their way down the sidewalk. On the walk the two were silent. Thomas was still holding the hand of Guy-Manuel . The moment was just perfect. They soon made their way to the little church. It was really spooky and scary ; it was built in 1834 and it was all old and gothic looking. The old tombs were spread around the church and a fog surrounded them . Thomas got chills but Guy-Manuel grinned and said, 

‘’Ahhh this is my kind of atmosphere. ‘’ 

"What even are we doing here again for, Guy?" Yes, the place gave Thomas major chills and he kept getting a strange vibe from the place. The occasional howl of the coyotes could be heard and the moon was big and full. Literally the only light came from said moon. 

Guy-Manuel took the bag of weed and roll a joing. He smiled and took off his lighter. He lit the joint , smoked it and pass it to Thomas : 

‘’Hellllll yeahhhhh ‘’ he giggled . ‘’I feel it . ‘’ 

Thomas took the joint and took a hit and then coughed. "Hit that one a bit too hard." He stated, passing the blunt back to Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel smoked it and held the puff he motioned to Thomas to comme closer to him .

Thomas looked at Guy with a raised brow. "Oui?"

Guy-Manuel smiled and pulled Thomas closer to him , he traces his lips of his finger and when Thomas opened his mouth , he pulled his lips next to his , blowing the smoke . 

‘’ Swallow it Thomas .’’

 

Thomas blush and takes the blow . He suddenly feels so light. Guy-Manuel giggles and take another puff as he pass the joint to Thomas who giggles and take one to . 

“This is fun, Guy.” Honestly, as long as he was with Guy-Man, anything was fun to him. They could be being chased by the cops for robbery and that would be fun to him.   
Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas. Thomas closed his eyes , smiling 

‘’This… This is the best night of my life …’’ 

Guy-Manuel laughed : 

‘’Oh yeeeess.. Me to. ‘’ He walked to the church . 

‘’It’s so beautiful. ‘’ 

Thomas looked at him .The way the moon light hitted his face ; Thomas looked at his beautiful chocolate hair falling on his face. His face , half glowing in the dark . His eyes staring at him. He said :

‘’G-Guy-Manuel… I … I have something to tell you . ‘’ 

Guy-Man noded and said : 

‘’Let’s sit on the march of the church...then. ‘’ 

Thomas and Guy went to the march of the church and sat down on the cold pavement. 

Guy-Manuel looks at Thomas , smoking : 

‘’ You wanted to tell me something dude ? ‘’

“O-oui. Guillaume…,” Thomas took a deep breathe before continuing, “for quite some time, I have felt more than friendly love for you.” He paused for a moment, genuinely afraid of what he was about to say might have a negative impact on their friendship.

But Guy-Manuel was so beautiful . In the moonlight. Guy-Manuel looked at him deep in the eyes. 

He mustered up all of the courage he was capable of before picking up where he left off. “I think...I-I-I think I am in love you. Yes, I am in love with you. At least, I think I am…”

Guy-Manuel looked at him and giggled : 

‘’Are you sure...because you’re high dude...ahaha’’ 

“I am not that high, dude.” No, it couldn’t be the effect from the weed. 

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas , shyly . He pulled him closer and he pressed his lips on Thomas one’s. 

Thomas kissed Guy-Man back and closed his eyes. Guy’s lips felt so soft against his. Guy-Manuel moaned against Thomas’ lips and whispered : 

‘’I should have done this since a long time before. ‘’ 

He grabbed Thomas shirt and pinned him to the wall of the church , kissing him passionately , his hands sliding on his hips and his teeth nibbling Thomas lips . He kissed him the hell out of him. Their tongues brushing sloppily with that kind of chaos harmony only they could reach together.. 

Thomas was surprised to say the least out of all of this. Though currently, the only thing on his mind was Guy-Manuel and how he had been pinned to the wall of the church by the shorter teen. Thomas ran his slim hands down Guy’s sides and lifted him up with ease. Guy-Manuel shivered and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ body greedily . He kept kissing him , again and again ,wanting always more of that plumpyness of these lips . It felt so different with his bestfriend… but so right. He pull off to stares at Thomas. To stares at his beauty , at the beauty of his wonderfull hazel iris , to stare at his half-open mouth. To stares at what he wanted to be his for so long. He sighed and kissed shortly again . 

Suddenly he heard a car ...

“Merde.” Thomas mumbled. He looked around the corner and saw a cop car approaching the church. Guy-Manuel took the hand of Thomas and they ran behind the graves , laughing from the mix of fear and excitation. Thomas put a hand on Guy-Manuel’s.

“I wonder how long they will be here for…” His tall stature made it hard for him to completely hide behind the small graves. Figuring this out, he practically laid down in front of the grave and sighed. This is sure not how he wanted to end up. 

Guy-Manuel was holding his hands. The cops moved around , trying to look and got back in his car. 

Guy-Manuel sighed of relief and looked at Thomas …

“Are they gone, Guy?” Thomas did not dare move a muscle in fear that the cop might see him. 

‘’Yes they are. ‘’ 

“Good, good.” Finally, Thomas sat upright and stretched, hearing his back pop in relief. “That felt like Hell.” He stated, laughing.

 

Guy-Manuel laughed with him : 

‘’It was funny though. ‘’ 

His laughs fade away as he looked at their hands … he asked : 

‘’What...now.? ‘’

Thomas smiled : 

‘’What about we go watch an horror movie to my home ? ‘’ 

Guy-Manuel smiles : 

‘’Sounds good .’’


	3. Take me to your best friend house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW !

Thomas was renting a small appartment in the city of Morristown . It was half rent by an amount of money that his student exchange program was giving to him . It was vintage , old and terribly comfy. He had a large couch where he usually sleep more than on his bed. He opened the door . Guy-Manuel already knew the appartment. From the huge poster of Metropolis on his bedroom from the old vinyle disc player and of his collection of all the singles of Michael Jackson and his impressive collection of Motown vinyls. Guy-Manuel sighed ; it felt like home. He collapsed on the couch . Thomas looked at his VHS .

‘’Hummm…. what about … Frakenstein ? I got the original  . You know it’s a classic … ‘’

Guy-Manuel nodded approvingly. “Sounds cool, dude.” He replied, moving around until he found a comfortable spot on the couch.

Thomas smiled and  insert the VHS in the player and sit next to Thomas. The movie started and Guy-Manuel inched closer and closer to Thomas until he was basically pressed up against his side.

“Damn, Guy. Calm the fuck down.” Thomas laughed, putting an arm around Guy. ‘’If you wanted me to be closer why didn’t you told me ?’’

Guy-Manuel blushed , his hair falling on half of his face  :

‘’ I don’t know… this is so weird...But… It feels so right...I’m confused.’’

Thomas looked at Guy-Man and blinked. “Confused? How are you confused?” He asked, brushing the hair out of Guy’s face and put it behind Guy’s ear as he did so .

Guy-Manuel looked at him :

‘’I don’t know. I’m not really good with feelings. ‘’

He looked at the movie but , grabbed the hand of Thomas , rubbing circles with his thumb.

Thomas looked into Guy’s eyes and kissed him again. This time, hopefully, they wouldn’t have any interruptions. Guy-Manuel grabbed Thomas t-shirt and went on top of him ,straddling his lap . He kissed his neck , sucking an hickey , going down to his collarbone , groaning.

Thomas moaned and placed his hands on Guy’s hips. Guy-Manuel had  lovely generous hips for a man . Thomas looked at him with passion and moaned , he kissed him more deeply , playing with his tongue. He gripped Guy-Manuel’s shirt and took it off , running his hand on Guy-Manuel’s beautiful bare chest , scratching slightly his shoulder and his back with delight . All you could hear was the pop sounds of their lips as they kissed and kissed again.

Guy took off Thomas’ shirt and looked at it. It was slim and he had abs, even though you couldn’t normally tell due to the kind of shirts he wore. “You never told me you had abs, Thom.”

Thomas blushed  and said :

‘’W-well I go to … hum.. gym . ‘’ he giggled  , and kissed Guy-Manuel , feeling incredibly delighted by the sensation of their naked skin grinding on each other. He smiled and whispered :

‘’I guess… we can watch the movie later ? ‘’

“Oui. The movie won’t go anywhere.” Guy went back to kissing Thomas’ neck and gently bit it and then sucked it again, making a moan escape from Thomas’ lips. They both enjoyed this more than they should have but they did not care. They were living for now and not for later. They felt forever young . Guy-Manuel felt the erection of Thomas brushing against his thighs and smiled , as he caressed it on his boxer. Thomas blushed when Guy ran his hand over the bulge in his boxers. “W-What now?” Thomas asked curiously.

Guy-Manuel eyes widened in surprise :

‘’Are you virgin, Bangalter ? ‘’

“D-Don’t tell anyone, Guy. I have never had sex before...you have?”

He nods and kisses him softly , butterflies in his belly as he did :

‘’Don’t worry… It’ll be fine , Thom. ‘’ Guy-Manuel stares at him and whispers :

‘’I just want to make sure you do it with someone you love , because I love you idiot. For so long. And I just want you … So much .’’

  
  
Thomas sighed of relief and kisses him. Guy-Manuel laugh and take him to the bedroom .

Thomas set Guy-Manuel on the bed and just stood there, fumbling with his hands.

Guy-Manuel take off his boxer , his erection spreading free as he kisses Thomas.

‘’Lemme see now . ‘’

He takes off the boxer of Thomas , blushing.  The two just looked at each other , blushing , lost , in love  , forever young. Guy-Manuel grinned and took the cock of Thomas in his hand , Thomas shivered and leaned to reach the neck of Guy-Manuel , moaning in it , his mouth half-open on Guy-Manuel’s skin. Guy-Manuel started to softly go up and down . Looking at Thomas he smiled  , he kissed Thomas shoulders , collar bone , going down to his belly . Thomas looked down  , red as a tomatoe :

‘’G-Guy-Manuel … what are you doing , bordel...’’

‘’Pleasure.’’

And Guy-Manuel brought the cock of Thomas to his lips with a cheesy grin. Thomas closed his eyes , biting his tongue . Oh god. His heart stopped beating. There was no coming back .  Guy-Manuel started to lick the tip of the dick of Thomas shyly  , panting . Thomas brushed away his beautiful soft hair  , pulling them back in a kind of messy pony tail  , to see the  face  of GuY-Manuel better. Guy-Manuel sighed and pushed the head of Thomas dick deeper , kissing it as his tongue started to move around. Then , he entirely pushed it to his throat , his perfect thin lips sliding with ease on Thomas dick. He started to move up and down , his tongue swirling ; he pumped Thomas  , sucking his ball as well , swallowing it  . The only sounds you could hear was the obcene pop sound that the mouth of Guy-Manuel did when he came to the top. Thomas pushed the head of Guy-Manuel with delight .  Moaning loudly and blushing every time Guy-Manuel raised his beautiful blue eyes to look at him , his cock in his mouth. It was delicious and truly :

‘’A-a-amazing ‘’

Guy-Manuel smiled as he deep throated Thomas that moaned , gasped and shouted :

‘’I-I.. I am..C-Clo-o-se...Pu-Putain...Merde...’’

Guy-Manuel didn’t stopped  . Thomas was so beautiful  like that ; his pink  mouth half opened , his sweet little  curly head tilted in total devotion and pleasure… . He wanted that fucking bastard to cum in his mouth .

‘’G-Guy-Manuel...I...’’ gasped Thomas as he saw his friend pumping him furiously .

Thomas felt his whole body shaking and wiggling ; his moans gained in loudness as he felt a huge wave of pleasure running his body from his belly to his heart.

‘’M-Merde...Guy-Manuel….Oh...Ohhh.’’

Thomas felt his heart stopped as he came inside the mouth of Guy-Manuel , Guy-Manuel took it all , smiling like a fucking asshole , swallowing the cum of Thomas. He looked up , wiping his mouth as Thomas , with beads of sweat on his forehead ,  was looking with wide eyes to Guy-Manuel that kissed him . Thomas tasted with a feeling of disgust and surprise his own cum. Guy-Manuel leaned his forehead on Thomas head and took the hand of Thomas inside his boxer  . Thomas smiled , biting his lips as he looked to Guy-Manuel that groaned to that cheesy glare. Guy-Manuel held the hand of Thomas who blushed .

‘’Move with me ...’’ whispered Guy-Manuel that started to move his hand on his own cock ‘’And look at me..’’

Thomas nodded , and smiled. Giving pleasure to him made him all warm inside . His heart was beating fast ; it was like they were connected. Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel that closed his eyes , his head leaning on the wall , beads of sweat rolling on his neck ,  a pink blush coloring his cheeks. Was he even conscious of how beautiful he was. Thomas smiled , kissing him on the neck , going up as Guy-Manuel was still doing his handjob along with Thomas that kept kissing his collar bone , his cheek , his ears , his neck , his shoulder. Guy-Manuels free hand held the one of Thomas tightly , never letting it go . Thomas blushed . Guy-Manuel’s breathing gained speed , he was close . He became to shake as Thomas  kept fapping him wildly . Guy-Manuel opened his eyes wide . He looked at Thomas and said 

‘’Thom...I’m close...’’

Thomas smiled  , his face and his lips close to Guy-Manuel’s cock :

‘’ I know. And I love you Guy-Manuel . ‘’

Guy-Manuel , at that ,  came in the mouth of Thomas that was giggling as he bent to lick Guy-Manuel’s cock that , much to their both surprised , came more  on Thomas lips and face. Thomas licked all the cum and cleaned him self .  The two teenage boys were in a state of flustered realization of what they just did . But when , slowly , in a same move , they looked into each other’s eyes  , when their heart in the same time , stopped beating as their hands slowly searched for each other , interlocking their fingers , when , pulling themselves closer with the grip of their hands , they smiled blushing together , giggling … When naked , high , in love and pleased they kissed softly  , their humid lips sticking greedily and softly holding each other’s breathe …  When they all did that … At that time , they knew that they didn’t need  any words from now on …

**  
  
**

‘’ I love you  De Homem Christo...’’

The shorter boy laughed  sarcastically but somehow lovingly :

 

‘’ Oh Really ? Fuck ! Then I guess I love you back   , Bangalter.’’

Except these one .

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the writers and leave kuddos  
> Enhance the style and leave comments.  
> Merci to thomas_kun who shared with me her memories and her wonderfull writing style !!!  
> And merci to you who read it :)


End file.
